


It's No Charade

by safarialuna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: It's Halloween, and Stiles is ready to fight to the death to win the last Reese's in a game of charades.Too bad he's paired up with Derek.





	It's No Charade

“Buddy, I don’t think you want the Reese’s. Do you have a peanut allergy? How about some M&M’s?”

The miniature unicorn's face was pinched, obviously not impressed. “I don’t have a peanut allergy. Reese’s are my favorite.” 

Stiles, currently dressed as a witch, complete with a cloak that resembled more of a contractor’s garbage bag than anything and a towering pointy hat, heard a wolf cough behind him inside the house. Stiles took that as a sign that he’d better give the kid the Reese’s. He squatted down to the young unicorn, who was carrying a pillow case full of candy. In the unicorn's other hoof was a pink wand, which was waving in swirls dangerously close to Stiles’s head. 

“Okay, okay. It’s just--I love Reese’s, too. I feel your pain, man. Here, take three.” The boy’s eyes became saucers and he performed a little hop. He carefully grabbed the candy from Stiles’s hand and set it inside the bag. 

“Thank you, Mister Witch,” the unicorn squeaked, spinning around to run down the porch and to his parents, his white puffy tail swishing in the wind. 

“Happy Halloween, kiddo,” Stiles called after him, a smile creeping on his face. 

“I can’t believe you almost got away with that,” Derek said just inside the door, off to the side. Hiding from the trick-or-treaters.

Stiles whirled around and shoved the candy bowl into Derek arms. “Lydia agreed that I could have the leftover Reese’s. If I bend the rules a bit, lay on a bit of _persuasion_ ”—he waggled his fingers for emphasis—“then I see no harm done.”

Derek raised both eyebrows. “So you’re telling me you're trying to steal candy from children on Halloween.”

“Ah— _no_. I’m using suggestion. That’s all.” Derek still didn’t look impressed. “Okay, I know, this is getting a little out of hand. I’ll just buy my own, alright?” He may have tried to talk kids out of Reese’s a couple times tonight. Or every time. Wow. He was reaching satanic levels of evil, here. 

Derek smirked at Stiles. “What you did with that last kid was pretty cute though. Three Reese’s? That must have been hard on you.”

Before he could respond, Scott rolled around the corner and collided into Stiles, the werewolf slinging an arm around him and dragging him back to the living room. “Let’s go back to the fun, Stiles. We’re going to play charades soon.”

After another dozen or so trick-or-treaters visited, which were taken care of by Allison and Lydia as Stiles took a break sipping orange “ghoul” punch and torturing Derek for not wearing a costume, there was only one Reese’s left. 

Lydia decided whoever won charades should get the last piece of candy. Peter found it hilarious to decide the pairs for charades—Lydia and Alison, Scott and Isaac, and Stiles and Derek. He declared himself game master, holding a bag full of slips of paper with charade words he'd crafted himself. 

“Why did the craziest Hale come up with these?” Stiles asked no one in particular.

“Because it would be fair and interesting.” Peter gave the bag a shake. “Now, who’s up first?”

Stiles knew he was an idiot to be obsessed over a piece of candy, but he when it came to games, he hated losing. Being partnered up with a guy like Derek, who had never understood the concept of charades, nor had ever played it, however, made it a losing game. 

“Derek. What are you trying to be?” Stiles pleaded to him as the werewolf laid on the floor, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest. “A mummy? A dead person?” 

Stiles clapped his hands together. “A _kanima victim_.” No response. Derek had been lying like that for a whole minute, his jaw clenched in obvious frustration. He refused to give clues like one word or two, as if insisting Stiles should guess it from him laying there like a corpse alone.

“Okay,” Stiles said, “Derek, buddy, give me a different clue. We only have ten seconds.”

Derek jumped up and grabbed Stiles by the nape of his neck, and lightly bit his throat. Everyone froze, including Stiles.

“Uhh…werewolf?” Stiles squeaked. Derek growled. “Vampire?”

Derek tore his face away from Stiles and rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_.”

Derek’s hand was hot, still gripping hard on the back of Stile’s neck. In a brief moment, they both stared at each other, Stiles most likely mirroring Derek’s look of confusion.

Stiles swallowed and stood up, watching Derek’s hand fall away.

“Oh, come on, Peter!” Stiles called. “That was a shitty pick.” 

Stiles touched the wet spot on his neck with shaking fingers. It hadn’t punctured any skin. Derek’s eyes locked on Stiles’s movement.

Peter’s eyes glittered and he smiled. “Well, that was interesting.”


End file.
